Luke Groundwalker
Upbringing Luke Groundwalker began his long, tedious journey he calls life being born from a failed Caesarian operation killing his unnamed mother who'd had just so many gallons of vodka last the night before that she forgot that her child, about to be born three months premature, was the result of a good ol' fashioned fellatio round with an amphibian scorpiion, as strange as that sounds, who'd been in bed with her on a daily basis since age 3. He, and her too born an FAS patient offspring, they naturally forgot the one message we all hold dear to our hearts - to use condoms - "Edward Elric, Y.O.D. 1902." The result will be better left unsaid, and so here we move onto their offspring, Groundwalker's, upbringing as the article suggests. Having, oh if you will- been "kicked out" for being yet another mouth to feed, eventually Groundwalker made his way onto the only thing that seemed to relieve him of his apparently unclearable pain and sorrow- the internet, and dubbing himself a "troll," he begins a posting spree in the desolate grounds of SPPf where he went through the phases of everyone's favorite "Animu and Mango ^_^ (DBZ, Death Note, FMA, three of the most mainstream and downright maim-worthy little pieces of shit ever contrived lol)" as one of the many faces he came across, SNL (abv: S'hakeoffthat '''N'oriko 'L'oliaddiction), would say, and withgoing some bizarre Cherokee ceremony, he somehow became the abomination he is today. All I'll write here for now, so remember to check back for updates. I'm not so desperate as to save pictures random people drew into my photobucket album to later use fully 470 days after said image was posted so I can get off to accusing members, returning and new alike, of random things based on one mentioning Clefairy's name in a post I have favorited; do they just not go soooo well with the following game-sprites, seriously?!?! DUN DUN DUN. Image:Phoenix-documentb.gif| WILL YOU LOOK AT THIS DOCUMENT MOTHERFUCKER GODDAMN "AZN," WILLYOU!? Image:Phoenix-zoomb.gif| PRITTY PRITTY PLZ? GEIZ? NOT EVEN WITH THE BAB FAK BAB FAK, IT'S AWW-RAIT-OOO!??!?! Image:Masterpiece6.jpg|After two long, hard days on Photoshop Kenshi completes his masterpiece. Even though I've already lost the argument I started myself by bringing shit into an introduction topic I scoured thoroughly for the sake of these accusations seventeen years of age, I'll still be hanging onto them and if you don't think it's him you're either dumb, a faggot, or just "mentally retarded," though I'm the only one who can't even speak his native language properly and resorts to "lolurdumb" tu minitz into a conversation lol, Seung-Cho Kim. YAH. Now how long is that motherfucker, HOW LONG?! Internet Idols Also known as "a.k.a those he dreams of SUCKING DICKS in eight of the fifteen hours he remains awake and free from the fantasies of wet dreams he has of being caught in an intense flare of fuck after fiery fuckyaoi, this list comprises of the internet "trolls" off whom he tends to borrow animu titles and then reiterate them either in his list of profile "interests," or simply to dub an animu brother. What's quite shocking is that as highly as he may think of them, the two as described below don't give a flying fuck and use him as a means of their entertainment from pitting him against random people to "laugh my ass off." HellKorn Fuck, I'm goin' through an SNL phase today, check back for updates. >_> Brief description: '''Quota I filled myself: I wasn't "harassing Hellkorn" or whatever the hell his name is; I think he's a malignant manga/anime elitist moron who jumps into every other topic to boast and reprimand others and ramble about Olol"HosodaDigimonadvenchumooveezr00l!1!!!", and I'd rather not have anything to do with white trash like him who looks up words on thesaurus and reiterates them a la an eight-year old. That gets really, really annoying when you consider the immature little prude he is with the cerebral activity of a guy with hydrosephailus, that and did I mention some huge hypocrisy topping out all charts? >_> Rave's response (whom HK added to his friends list): You're right, he is still an immature little prude. HK's response: Actually, he hasn't quite posted such (the above quotes are from a Privo convo, as had it not been such he would've written a fucking novel in response with about three *****s inserted into every sentence.), but I remember it having a little something to do with "Anime fans being of a variety in which their egotism transcends that of all others with interests in other mediums." Talk about a hypocrite, jesus '''christ'''. Shirogetsu and Miscallaneous images I can't be assed to put tags on ^ I MUST GO MY PLANET NEEDS ME.